omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kumagawa Misogi
Character Synopsis Kumagawa Misogi 'is one of the protagonist of Medaka Box. A boy whose involvement with Medaka and Zenkichi stretches back thirteen years. He is someone that is described as having no malice, hope or other similar feelings, but would kill everyone on a whim. He is perpetually cheerful and smiling, but beneath that his personality is quite nasty: He enjoys breaking people and wants to destroy the elite and bring them down to his level. He is seen as particularly revolting to the likes of Medaka, who wants to see the best in everyone. Either to mark his lack of connection with reality, or his insincerity「his speech is surrounded by brackets, which are Japanese quotation marks, even when he is telling the truth.」 Character Statistics 'Tiering: 8-A physically. Low 2-C with All-Fiction Verse: Medaka Box Name: Misogi Kumagawa Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human/Minus Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation & Erasure (All Fiction allows Misogi to mess with the Laws of Causality. Denied the effects of Zenkichi's kicks and erased all damage received. All Fiction was capable of erasing the concept of color within his retrospective universe ), Subjective Reality, Reality Warping (Kumagawa's abilities is described as having the power to remove aspects of reality by turning what's defined as fiction into reality and vice verse), Spatial Manipulation (Capable of altering space through the use of All Fiction ), Ressurection, Immortality (Type 4; Capable of undoing his own death through either erasing the concept of death or the effects of his death. Type 5 after erasing the concept of death), Time Manipulation (Capable of removing aspects of time to create a time stop or negating the time it takes to do something), Non-Physical Interaction, Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction (Bookmaker is capable of negating one's non-corporeality and when one is hit with it, their power is weakened and their reduced to Misogi's level), Death Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Crushed the hearts of almost an entire assembly of high class candidates with only a few words, while he was intentionally holding back to filter out the most qualified among them. Medaka was in disbelief that any of the crowd members were still standing after experiencing his Minus mentality), Regeneration (Mid; Capable of regenerating even if his head and brain was crushed), Summoning, Metal Manipulation (Can summon and impale beings or objects with Screws), 4th Wall Awareness. Resistance to Sealing, Telepathy, Power Nullification and other mental abilities. Destructive Ability: Multi-City Block Level '(Capable of sparring with Minus arc Medaka Kurokami, whom of which almost pulled down the entire academy with pure strength. Also defeated Plus 6 and members of Class 13, who had enough durability to tank a small explosion). '''Universe Level+ '''via All Fiction (All-Fiction was stated to erase the 'World' if he wasn't careful with it. Erased the Concept of Colors from the Universe) 'Speed: Lightspeed (Comparable to Pre-End God Mode Medaka). Infinite 'after erasing aspects of time, which allows his movements to become virtually instantaneous 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman Striking Ability: Multi-City Block Class '(Capable of going up against Medaka Kurokami, who in the minus arc, isn't too far behind her War God form) 'Durability: Multi-City Block Level. Harder to kill due to All Fiction, which denies aspects of reality to ressurect him or could make him deathless. Also Immortality and Regeneration makes him harder to kill Stamina: Nigh-Limitless. He can simply negate any fatigue he experiences Range: Extended Melee Range (several meters) with screws. Likely Universal with All Fiction Intelligence: As "the weakest person in the whole world", Kumagawa knows every weakness of the human body and is able to exploit them in combat, instantly incapacitating multiple opponents by plunging his screws into their weak spots in an instant. Although he is a failure academically, he is also a master manipulator and a sociopath who toyed with the emotions of much of the cast for his own amusement, is one the last people Medaka was able to reform, but he never truly strayed from his destructive ways. Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: A bunch of very large and small screws. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Presence Erasure:' Kumagawa is able to erase his "aura" with All Fiction, making it impossible for his foes to sense his presence outside of the five senses. Imagination Manifestation: Kumagawa has demonstrated the ability to manifest immaterial objects into reality with sheer force of will, allowing him to create an ethereal blade that slays magical beasts with ease. It is also theorized that he imposes the image of a screw piercing a target in order to allow Book Maker to activate. Minuses All Fiction: His Minus ability allows him to deny any aspect of reality. So far he has used his ability to heal any wound done to him despite how grave they are (Crushed his own brain with a giant screw and he could still regen), resisted having his body rotted away, brought himself back from death, and stole Zenkichi's sight. He can also heal the wounds of other people, and seemingly also materials that have been destroyed. He has stated that he doesn't have to touch anyone or use his hands to use his All Fiction, but he does so anyway. One drawback was that he cannot undo something he's already rejected, as shown when he stole Zenkichi's sight and stated that he could not undo what he did, but by the end of the series Ajimu grants him Non-Fiction, which undoes the erasure. He also seems to be able to find people who are far away by some unknown method. *'Non Fiction:' Around the time of the fight with Iihiko, All Fiction was upgraded to undo things that have already been undone. However, this is never seen in use, as everyone Kumagawa has offered to bring lost things back for has outright refused him. *'April Fiction:' Kumagawa's so-called "new Minus", born from the skill given to him by Ajimu after her death. Kumagawa mixes his All Fiction with Ajimu's Unskilled, which limits the time an item is erased to three minutes before returning to normal. *'Book Maker:' Kumagawa's original Minus, requiring him to impale his foe with a large screw. Though the damage to the body is nearly zero, it can turn the enemy into a Minus, reducing their intellect, body, spirit, talent, and technique to fall to Kumagawa's pathetic level. However, since they're brought down to Kumagawa's level, any battle between him and his foe will simply be a draw unless outside intervention is involved. **'Leg Eating Forest:' Kumagawa covers the battlefield with flat-head screws, forcing his foes to balance on top of them. These screws are actually his Book Maker screws, inflicting heavy damage if one person falls due to the weight of the screws and allowing him to inflict Book Maker on those unfortunate enough to lose their balance. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Medaka Box Category:Hax Category:Neutral Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Gainax Category:Protagonist Category:Anti-Villian Category:Anti-Heros Category:Metafictional Characters Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Time Benders Category:Regenerators Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Metal Users Category:Summoners Category:Space Benders Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Death Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Void Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2